My Love is Your Fear
by BloodyChick33
Summary: Beast Boy is Having problems with his secret lover.But breaks it off when his lover can't handle the secret romance.Then is captured by someone as a play toy.Not for Kids!Slash BBCy BBYou find out if you read.Rape.Cursing,Sexual content
1. Chapter 1

My love is your fear.

Chap.1 Why

"I'm Sorry I can't do this."said Cyborg

"You don't love me?"said awhimpering Beast Boy

"No, it's not that.It's just..."cyborg said in a soft tone

"Then what is it!"barked Beast Boy jumping up from the couch he was sitting

on in the Teen Titans living room.

" It's wroung.We're both guys and the others would never accept it."muttered cyborg standing

to face Beast Boy.

"That's it.Your scared!" shouted B.B. as tears fell from his face

"Beast boy..."cyborg said quietly reaching foward to wipe away the tears

" Don't...If it's over then I have no point of sticking around if your here"B.B. whispered as he slapped cyborge's hand away

He turned and ran out of the Titan tower.

"Beast Boy Wait!" Shouted Cyborg yelled as he ran after him but B.B. was gone by the time he was outside the Teen Tower.

B.B. was walking through a forest he knew well.Whenever something bad happened he would come here."Why does it have to be this way..."

"Yes why does it?" said an older voice

B.B. was so suprised that he slipped on a tree branch to face the man.On the way down he hit his head on a rock and fell uncounciess.

Later...

When Beast by awoke he was in a concreat room with a medal door.The door had a gap under it.mabe if I transform into a rat i can escape,he thought.

But when he tried nothing happend."What the..."

"What do think? that collar your wearing keeps you from transforming and you can't remove it."said the voice he had heard in the forest

"Who are you!"B.B. demanded

A man stepped out from behind him.I didn't notice,Beast boy thought.Then it doned on him.He knew this man. It was Slade!"What do you want with me!"

"I want that cute little body of yours."Slade said cooly

Beast Boy could only stare with wide eyes as Slade drew closer.

End of chap.1

Short.Yes.Sucked.Yes.Get Better.Maybe.You have to come back and see.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap. 2

Beast Boy POV

I have no idea how long I've been here but it feels like forever since the room I'm in has no windows.

I'm Slade's little sex toy and his punching bag. You never really know how psycho Slade is until you

live with him for a while. Once when he came to beat the shit out of me he had a knife with. I was

terrified he was going to kill me but instead he thrust into his leg and made me lick the blood off his

leg. I throw up for an hour then he began to kick me I felt my ribs begin to break.

I wish I could just die. I'm so deep in thought of death that I don't hear the door open until I feel the blow

to the back of my head." Your little friends seemed to have done it again. They found out my plans and foiled

them. Hmmm..."

I stare at the wall hopping he won't hurt me." Face me now."

I turned slowly to stare at him. He had unzipped his pants so his erection was bobbing infront of me.

"Suck it." Slade commanded in a low tone.

I knew if I disobeyed I'd be beat to a pulp. i inched for and took it into my mouth. I beganto suck the head

as hard as I could. Slade let out a soft moan and grabbed a hand full of my hair. He pushed my head father

down his cock. I began to gag. No matter how many times he's made me do this i still can't take the entire

length. Then an image flashed through my head. One I tried to forget. The one that brought so much pain.

Cyborg. I was brought out of my when Slade put a needle in my arm and squirting blue liquid inside. He

pinned me down," Now the real fun Begins."

Teen Titans Tower...

(Cyborg's POV)

It has been 6 months since B.B. left. I hated seeing Beast Boy cry that night. I tried to look for but I had no luck.

Now I know I fucked up. I loved B.B. And I shouldn't have cared what people thought. I just want him back. I just had

to go and screw up a great thing. Suddenly Robins voice cut in " Titans I think I've located Slade's hideout. Let's go."

His hand land on my shoulder," I need you to be focused on this. We all miss him."

I miss him more than you think, Robin.

Later...

We soon came upon a old building outside of the city. I climbed out of my car and stared at it.

"Ok guys when we go inside we'll split up if you find anything contact the rest of us. Got it?" Robin

instructed

We all nodded and headed inside. I found a old blue door that lead down to the basement. I was careful

on the stairs incase they decided to cave. When i reached the bottom I scanned the room. There was

was a few empty card board boxes but nothing else. I was about to head up the stairs when I spotted

a metal door just behind the stairs. I head over and saw it was locked. I blasted it over the other side of

the room behind it. I walked in and surveyed the room." Cyborg"

I turned to see two large emerald eyes in the corner.

End of chap. 2

Poor Beast Boy. Thank you very much for the reviews. Chap. 3 Will be up very soon. I almost Forrgot I do not own Teen Titans.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay Thank you for the reviews.Ummm...Ok.On With The story!

Cyborg's POV

I couldn't belive it. Beast Boy was here in an abandoned houses ,in the basement ,locked in a room, with only rags

on that formaly was his uniform. He was covered inblood and was dirty.

"Cyborg..." was all Beast Boy said before he passed out.

"Beast Boy!" I cried out

I ran over to him turning him over being careful not to hurt him any further. I checked him for a pulse letting a huge grin

spread over my face when I found one. I lifted him up bridal style and running out of the room and up the stairs. I about ran

into Robin who was just about to get me. " Shit Cyborg you about..." He trailed off as he saw what was in my arms.

" We better get him to the tower. You go on ahead. I'll get the others." Robin said quickly before he turned and ran to get Star

and Raven.

I ran all the way to my car and put B.B. in the back. I got in the front and started the car. I drove at top speed toward to tower.

I casted a glance in the reveiw mirror to see B.B. shivering. 'Hang on Beast Boy.'

Normal POV

It had been over two hours since Cyborg found Beast Boy. He had found out what the sick bastard had done to the

green boythat lay in the medical bed beside him. The whole team was glad to have him back but they where pissed

when they found out that slade had abused him. But they had no idea how awful it was.

Two big green eyes began to open. The other teens didn't even notice."Cy."

That caught everyones attiention fast."Beast Boy!I am so glad you are awake!"Shouted Starfire as she was about to hug Beast Boy

but Raven quickly put a shield around him knowing the consicetions of the hug.

"Thanks."B.B. said He was so gratful to Raven for that. His body didn't feel up to the challenge of Starfire's powerfull hug.

"No problem."Raven replied

"Ummm... Guys I know you want to talk to B.B. but I have something I have to disscuss with him in private."

Their attention turned to Cyborg who just simply waited for them to leave."Ok Cy." Robin said thinking it must be important

As soon as the room had cleared Cy turned to B.B. Beast Boy looked down into his lap hoping no questions asked " B.B. I'm...

I'm Sorry. I know it's to late but I hope someday you can forgive me."

"I already did along time ago. i t was ok. I know you were..." A loud beep interupted B.B. before he could finish.

"Sorry. Those must be the medical results. We have to make sure nothin's wrong with ya'." Cyborg answered quickly

He ripped the paper from the machine and scanned it. His eyes about poped out of his head."What is it Cy?" Beast Boy asked when he finaly

decided to look at Cyborg

"Beast Boy YOUR...YOUR PREGNAT!"

Oh yeah Cliffhanger Yes this is quickly written but with school and all.Thaks for the good and somewhat strange reviews.Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Srry!!! I keep tryin to update but shool errr(and I had some cloggin shows I had to do)...

Thanx fo the comments!!! Luv Ya!!! I'm still tryin' to figure out

how I get a good naughty seen with cyborg and B.B. ( any ideas) Plse do not email me!!! It's on the

fritz stupid piece of junk!!!

Normal

Beast Boy couldn't beleive it he was pregnat with the child of that rapist bastard. He felt like breakin down

and sobbing right there. But couldn't not infront of Cyborg. It was horrible that he knew Slade had raped him

and so did the whole team, he didn't want anymore pity. " ummm... Cyborg could you leave me here a

while. please..."

The last word was so pitaful it killed Cyborg." Yeah but I'll be back with lunch in a half an hour. kay." with a

last word he left the room. He was a bit relieved not to be in there but knew he should be comforting the

tiny green boy especialy now. He could'nt tell the team but he knew he had to. Or Raven would eventualy find out .

Rather her telling he knew he should.

As the footsteps faded from the door B.B.( I might just start callin him this it is so MUCH easier) finaly let

go and sobbed so hard his body shook violently. " I can't do this! I can't. They all think I was Slade's little WHORE!!!!"

It hurt. It hurt so much to know this was happening. 'I wish I could make the pain evaporate and go the fuck away.'

B.B. rubbed his eyes and noticed some scapels left on the medical table a few meters away. A slight smile came to

appear on his face. 'That's it I can kill me and the kid so we won't have to suffer in this world.'

With that said he ripped the I.V. out and stummbled tword the scapels. He picked up the sharpest looking one.

He held it his wrist and without a thought cut a long deep cut. He did it over and over to the same arm.No regret but relief.

Cyborg gathered everyone to the livin room but Starfire said she had to check something. Starfire had a horrible feelin

something was wrong and had to mak sure it wasn't just her imagination. She opened the medical room door.

Everyone ran to see why Starfire screamed.

I know it was rushed and short but I was in a hurry cause I had this idea for the story and had to get it down before I

went to sleep. Yes it is short bare with me.


	5. BB pregnancy Theroy extra

Ok I knew I was gonna have to explain how the hell Beast Boy is able to get pregnant. It took me

awile to make a good theroy.(This is my story so go with it.) THE THEORY ON B.B. PREGNACY

MISHAP(dramatic music): Being the a shapeshifter Beast Boy is causes his D.N.A to be very

unstable. This causes a dorment D.N.A strand to be created. This Dorment D.N.A. strand is able

to allow Beast Boy to reproduce in case of emergancy ( Close to Death such as diseases and fataul

wounds). But since there was no such situation current a vaccienation of the blue liquid Slade injected

Beast Boy with was able to awaken the dorment D.N.A. strand ( I am not sure the blue liquid is so yeah.

Blue is my fave color.LOL)Good Theroey huh? ( Don't worry the Chap. should get longer!) I was workin'

on the next chap so it should be finished later!


	6. Chapter 6

Just a little Poem I wrote for the story ( I'm havin writersblock and headaches)

Oh love

Oh love of mine I see your soul out in the rain. Oh Blood is pouring from new found

wounds put into your veins. A child is crying, an innoccence lost in

the rain. Oh Tears are falling I see the truth of my mistake. I pour my soul into

the ocean were we shared the silence of happiness by the sea. Oh my love pure

and innocent, traveling path gone which way. Don't get lost for I am waiting at the end.

Oh love my heart is tearing to see the pain I have put you through. Now my mistake has

caught me in the binds between love and lies. I wish I had told the truth that could leave never

my lips. Oh my love and my truest and purest of rain.

Ok it sucks. Writers Block!!!Ahhhh!!!!! Ok like I know I am not supposed to do this but... Please

vist my xanga at FunWithBlood232!!! I put up pics, stories, Ect.!!! You will like it i swear Please!!!


	7. Chapter 7

BWHAAHAA!!! I'm BACK!!! Srry for takin so long to update! I have been writin over Loads of stories, mainly

stories I came up with, some fanfiction. Well here we go! also thanks for the great reviews!

' Am I dead? If this is hell it's pretty damn dark... where are those eternal fires you always hear about?

Oh God! No I'm breathing!!! Fuck I FUckin Fucked up!!! '

A groan addmitted from the bed that was occupied by a tiny green boy. Relief swept through Cyborg to

here more than nothing but silence. It had been two days since B.B. had tried to do suicide and was found

by Starfire. It scared Cyborg beyond anything imagened. Seeing the small boy on the floor laying in a

puddle of blood. Luckily he got there quickily before he died. Cyborg knew now he could ever leave

B.B. side ever again.

B.B. opened his eyes to a blinding light above. Trying to lift his hand to sheild his eyes he found he couldn't.

Panic rose and he struggled againnst the binds in pure fear.

"P...Please! No! No I DON'T WANT TO!!!" He screamed

Tears rolled down his face that turned into a fullout sob. Cyborg rush to his side to calmto younger boy.

" Beast boy calm down! it's me Cyborg! Everything is alright!" Though he was yellin more

then soothing it seemed to grabb Beast Boy's attention.

"Why?" He whispered

" Why what?" Cyborg asked

"Why? Why the hell didn't you let me DIE?! You shouldn't care! Plus

now I'm a Fucking freak! More then I am now!"Beast Boy screamed

This made Cyborg think back to when he last saw B.B. crying and screaming about something.

That was when he screwed up and broke Beast Boys heart. He walked over and wrapped his

arms around the smaller boy quickly quieting him.

" What are you doing?"

" B.B. I always cared. When you ranaway I was scared that you where dead and i could never

apoligise for how careless I was. I should have just agreed with you from the start and none

of this would be happening."

" What about the fact that I'm pregnat? Doesn't that Disgust you?

" No. if you want I could help you if you want to keep it. I will never

be disgusted in yo. Your my little green Kitten."

Cybrg kissed Beast Boy softly on the forehead before laying him back on the bed. The smaller

Boy closed his eyes before tiredly saying:

" That would be awsome. As long as you never leave."

" I promise." Cyborg whispered

He listened to the light snores and watched as B.B.'s chest rose and fell before dimming the lights

andsettling in a chair next to him.

' I promise I will never leave you and protect you from this if it ever tries to happen again.'

Short I know! srry!!! Next chap. Preivew: Slade comes to get what he wants!


End file.
